Furt Hudmel House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: Kurt and Finn are hosting a party while their parents are away. This time Rachel and Blaine are sober. What will the glee club get into this time around?
1. Chapter 1: The Furt Hudmel Party Is a Go

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Glee!**_

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving Break?" Blaine asked after he ordered his and his boyfriend's coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Ugh don't remind me. My parents have decided to celebrate their 1 year anniversary by going on a belated honeymoon in Hawaii. That leaves me stuck with Finn for 7 whole days." Kurt said sounding disgusted.

"What's wrong with staying home with Finn? I thought you guys were getting along lately." Blaine said, confused.

"We were, until he announced to the entire glee club that we are hosting a party while they are away. Something I never agreed to." Kurt explained before taking his coffee from the barista and sitting at their table. "He even named it the Furt Hudmel House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza."

Blaine burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god, that sounds awful."

"You're telling me. The last party wasn't exactly fun for me." Kurt said sourly, giving Blaine the evil eye.

"Sorry about that honey." Blaine replied, feeling guilty.

"Well you have plenty of chances to make it up to me this time." The taller boy said smugly before winking. Blaine giggled.

"So I'm guessing Puck is insisting on alcohol being at the party." Blaine stated.

"Not just Puck. Everyone but Rachel wants to drink this time around. Apparently the results of their last drunken night are nothing but a distant memory." Kurt said, still sounding annoyed. Blaine winced at the memory of the hangover he had the next morning. Thankfully Kurt took care of him until his head stopped pounding.

"I suspect you will be indulging in the alcohol as well." Kurt asked in a curious tone.

"Not this time. I plan to keep you as my boyfriend for a long time. And in order to do that, I can't make a huge ass out of myself at a party again." The Warbler said confidently.

"I am flattered by your chivalry." Kurt said sarcastically with a smile on his face before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Besides, if I end up in your bed again, I _definitely _want to remember it." Blaine replied sassily. Causing Kurt to almost choke on his coffee.

"_Anyway, _since you're not drinking, would you be okay with me drinking?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Well well well, even Kurt Hummel is a typical teenage boy at times." Blaine said, shocked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes that's fine. I can be the designated driver this time." The shorter boy stated.

"That's fine." Kurt said before sending a text to Finn.

_Blaine said he would be a designated driver for the party. I guess the extravaganza is a go. –Kurt_

_Totally cool. Tell him I said thanks.-Finn_

"Finn says thanks for staying sober." Kurt said as he returned the phone to the table.

"Okay then? So the party is on?"

"Yup, and I'm actually kind of excited." Kurt said excitedly. "But no spin the bottle this time!"

_**A/N- Party! What should happen? Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivals

Disclaimer! I don't own Glee!

"Finn! Stop eating the food! It's not all for you." Kurt said angrily as Finn reached for another brownie. Kurt had spent the entire day cooking snacks for the group of hungry and horny teenagers that were expected to arrive later that night.

"How come Blaine gets to eat?" Finn asked childishly while pointing at Blaine who sat in a chair pulled up to the counter.

"Because Blaine is my boyfriend and he's allowed." Kurt replied in a mocking tone before placing a delicate kiss on Blaine's lips.

"You should've dated him when you had the chance. He's all mine now." Blaine replied jokingly. Kurt and Finn both rolled their eyes. Finn huffed and stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, putting on the TV.

"So what time is everyone supposed to be here?" Blaine asked as Kurt began to place the brownies he made onto a decorative plate.

"I told them 8, so I don't expect anyone to show up until 9." Kurt stated before glancing at his watch. "Which gives me exactly 4 hours and 52 minutes to get dressed." He added as he handed Blaine a brownie. Blaine took the food eagerly and took a bite.

"So is there a dress code for this party or do I have to go home and change?" Blaine asked after swallowing his brownie.

"Stand up." Kurt said sternly. Blaine put the brownie down on a napkin and stood up from his chair. Kurt looked up and down at his boyfriends outfit. He was wearing dark denim skinny jeans with a dark green sweater that stopped at his elbow. His undershirt was black and he had a pair of black boots to match. Blaine blushed at the idea of Kurt checking him out but stood confidently next to the counter waiting for his approval.

"Handsome as ever." Kurt stated. "And I have the perfect scarf to match." He continued before turning back to the food.

"Kurt Hummel is letting me borrow his scarf? I can't believe I'm being blessed with this honor." The Warbler said jokingly, which caused Kurt to smile.

"Shut up and help me clean." Kurt replied sweetly while giggling. Blaine stood up and began to help Kurt put away the dishes and wipe down the counters.

(8:45)

Santana and Brittany walked quickly up the driveway of the Hudmel residence. They knocked and impatiently waited for someone to answer the door, shivering in the cold November air. Finally, Finn answered the door and the girls rushed into the house before he could say anything. Santana was wearing a red, skin tight, halter top dress that highly accented her boobs and stopped at her mid-thigh. Her shoes were black pumps that were at least 5 inches of the ground and she had a tight black jacket over top to shield her from the cold. Brittany was wearing a bright, skin tight green dress with tiny pink flowers. He shoes were pink and green wedges and pink leg warmers were on her arms. Santana removed her coat and placed it on the coat rack next to the door before turning back to Finn.

"Hello there Finnocense. Where is everyone?" Santana asked in her usual bitchy tone.

"You're the first ones here besides Blaine and Rachel. They are in the basement making a playlist for the party." The tall boy stated.

"Oh hell no. There is no way I'm letting two gays guys and Yentl pick the music. We'll be listening to show tunes all night." The Latina barked before grabbing Brittany's hand and running downstairs to the basement.

Just as the girls disappeared from Finn's sight, he heard another knock on the door. He opened it quickly and Puck, Quinn, Mike, and Tina entered, both couples holding hands. Quinn was wearing a typical light blue sundress that stopped above her knee with a white cardigan. She had light blue flats to match and her short hair was straightened and decorated with a light blue bow clip. Puck was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and matching black Nike sneakers. Mike was dressed in dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. His shoes were green and red DC sneakers and he had on silver watch. Tina was wearing a loose black and red dress with black leggings underneath and black boots. Her hair was lightly curled and pulled back into a low ponytail. They were all carrying brown paper bags full of liquor.

"Hey guys, everyone is downstairs. Are those all yours?" Finn asked Puck.

"Duh. I'm the only one with enough balls to bring any liquor." He said before running down the stairs, Tina, Mike, and Quinn following.

Just then, another knock came through the door and Finn opened it. Mercedes, Marcus, and Artie entered the house, both boys fist bumping Finn. Mercedes was wearing a purple t-shirt that said DIVA and pink jeans with pink and purple sneakers. Marcus was wearing a McKinely Titans shirt and jeans. Artie was wearing tan pants with an orange vest and a white undershirt. Complete with suspenders and a belt.

"Hey guys, you're the last one's here. Everyone's downstairs." Finn declared before pushing Artie to the head of the stairs and carrying him down with Marcus.

Once everyone was downstairs, Finn finally took a look at the basement and it looked amazing. The basement was decked out with white Christmas lights everywhere and balloons. There was a long table on the back wall covered in delicious food and there were two microphones and a karaoke machine set up near the bar. Next to the long table were two large speakers and a long wire connecting to Kurt's iPod. Puck was already pouring everyone drinks as Kurt pressed play on his iPod, starting The Party Rock Anthem. Everyone started dancing and drinking. Rachel made her way over to Finn and started talking over the music.

"Kurt did a fantastic job with the party decorations and food. He even made a few vegan dishes just for me. I, for one, think my party was better, but his is a considerable second choice." She said excitedly to Finn. He smiled and looked at his girlfriend. She was wearing a black plaid skirt, a long-sleeved black sweater with a carousel horse on it, purple tights, and black flats. Her hair was curled and was decorated with a purple and black headband. Finn was wearing a blue and green stripped polo shirt and blue jeans.

"You look beautiful." Finn said sweetly.

On the other side of the room, Kurt was sitting on the couch next to Blaine and observing his guests mingle and drink. Kurt was wearing black skinny jeans, a white undershirt, and a grey vest.

"You're not drinking yet?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't drink tonight." Kurt replied calmly. "I'd rather not make a total fool of myself in front of you." He explained.

"You'll be fine. I'm here to take care of you. And besides, it's only fair that I get to see you drunk this time." Blaine responded before placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "Go and have fun." Kurt nodded before getting up and walking to the bar and pouring himself a vodka shot. He lifted up his glass above his head and began shouting.

"Let's party!" He said before downing the whole drink.

_**A/N- Sorry about the late update! Hurricane Irene took away my Wi-Fi but now I'm at my grandparents with access to the internet so expect an update soon! I'm gonna put a poll on my profile to vote on what game you want them to play first! Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3: I Never

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Glee or the characters! If I did, it would be on right now.**_

After about twenty minutes of non-stop drinking, everyone, excluding Rachel and Blaine, were drunk. After a few bottles of alcohol had been emptied, everyone began to separate into their own activities. Tina and Mike were lazily dancing and kissing on the dance floor as Katy Perry's Last Friday Night blared through the speakers. Brittany was standing on the bar stripping while switching between kissing Santana and Artie. Finn was sitting on the ground with Rachel trying to kiss and feel her anywhere he could while she politely rejected his proposals of going to his bedroom. Quinn was sitting on the edge of the bar with her legs wrapped around Puck's waist while they heavily made out. Mercedes and Marcus were standing next to the speakers with Kurt's iPod in hand and picking out the next song. And Blaine was on the couch with Kurt straddling his lap and leaving a dark hickey on the Warbler's neck and trying to remove his shirt. Brittany hopped off the counter and drunkenly walked over to the middle of the room.

"Let's play I Never!" The bubbly blonde yelled over the music while standing in the middle of the room in only a light pink lacey bra, matching boy-short panties, and her shoes. Everyone screamed various answers of yes, hell yea, and yay. They all gathered in the middle of the room and formed a large circle.

"I'll go first!" Screamed Puck as he handed out shot glasses and passed around a bottle of Tequila. Once everyone had a full cup, the Jewish boy sat down between to Quinn and Blaine. Blaine and Rachel decided to join in on the game, but simply took a sip of juice instead of alcohol.

"I've never been in glee club! Everyone take a shot!" He shouted before drinking his small glass of clear liquid. Everyone rolled their eyes, but followed his actions and downed their glasses. They passed around the bottle again until everyone's glass was full.

"That was weak Pucker man. I'll go." Santana said drunkenly. "I've never fooled around while my parents were home."

"Does making out count?" Tina asked while giggling and leaning into Mike.

"Nope, but anything past first base does." The Latina clarified. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Brittany and Artie took a shot.

"Even you two?" Santana asked as she pointed at Kurt and Quinn.

"Puck and I used to fool around when I lived with him." Quinn stated. Everyone nodded in understanding, then looked to Kurt and Blaine.

"It was one time! My dad and Carole were asleep in the living room so we went to my room and started making out, but we were shirtless." Kurt said giggly. Blaine was blushing at the amount of information Kurt just shared and realized Kurt had no filter when he was drunk. _This could be a problem_ Blaine thought. Everyone laughed and passed around the bottle again.

"Okay, I've never had a quickie." Brittany said excitedly. Only Santana and Puck took a sip of their drinks. No one even asked and just assumed that the quickie was shared between them.

"My turn! I've never kissed a girl." Tina declared before placing a quick kiss on Mike's lips. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and all of the boys took a drink. Everyone looked in Rachel's direction, silently demanding for an explanation.

"It was an acting exercise at theater camp last summer, not that it's any of your business." The sober brunette said in her diva voice.

"That's totally hot." Finn said before trying to kiss her again.

"Okay! The bottle is almost empty so this is the last I never." Mike interjected as her poured the last of the bottle into is glass.

"I want to go! I've never had sex with anyone in this room." Marcus said while laughing. Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Puck drank quickly. Marcus laughed and placed a light kiss on Mercedes cheek.

"What should we do now?" Blaine asked as Kurt started pressing kisses on his cheek and neck.

"7 minutes in heaven!" Kurt suggested while still kissing Blaine. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Rachel.

"While I understand that this is a normal party game that teenagers participate in at parties, don't you think it's a bit risky for those in a committed relationship?" Rachel stated obnoxiously.

"Shut it Yentl. If your precious boy toy ends up in the closet with anyone else, it's his decision on what he wants to do." Santana spat at Rachel. Everyone nodded and returned to their seats in the circle. They placed the empty tequila bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Who's first?" Mercedes asked excitedly.

_**A/N- Okay so the poll tied at I never and Seven Minutes in Heaven so I just picked one. Who should be partnered in the closet? Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: 7 Minutes in Heaven Part 1

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Glee.**_

"I'll go!" Kurt screamed after he removed his lips from Blaine's neck again. The drunken boy sat back in his spot between Blaine and Rachel. He slightly leaned in and spun the bottle. The bottle was spinning quickly before slowing down and pointing at Mercedes.

"Oh my god." Mercedes exclaimed while laughing.

"Remember, no matter who you're with, you have to at least kiss." Santana informed them sassily before winking at Kurt. Kurt giggled and leaned into Blaine's ear.

"No matter who we end up kissing tonight, you're coming to bed with me." Kurt whispered seductively before jumping up to his feet and grabbing Mercedes hand, pulling her into the closet. Blaine was still sitting in his spot in the circle, completely dumbfounded by Kurt's sexy message. He couldn't help but be jealous of Mercedes right now.

_(Inside the closet)_

"_So we meet again." Kurt said while giggling. Mercedes smiled and laughed._

"_Well, I am in no position to have a proper conversation so what do you want to do?" Kurt asked, slurring some of his words._

"_You can tell me more about this shirtless make out between you and Blaine." She stated. Kurt blushed and smiled._

"_It's not that big of a deal, we have done more than that now." Kurt said shyly. She gave him her 'You better explain' look. He giggled in an embarrassed way then took a deep breath._

"_Well, I have let him give me a blowjob before…and I am thinking about having sex with him soon." He admitted to her. She stared at him silently for a few seconds._

"_I'm happy for you, Kurt. Just be careful, you may end up doing something you regret." Mercedes said softly, seeming temporarily sober. Kurt noticed her hurtful look._

"_Cedes?" He questioned. She struggled not to look him in the eye, but quickly gave up knowing that she had to tell him._

"_I had sex with Sam."_

_Silence._

"_I'm so sorry honey." Was all Kurt said before pulling her into a tight hug. The hug lasted a few minutes until they heard Santana start yelling._

"Time's up!" The Latina yelled. Kurt broke the embrace and pulled Mercedes in for a soft kiss. It didn't last very long and wasn't very romantic. It was more of an 'I love you, sis' kiss. He pulled away and giggled, both of them slipping back into their drunken haze. Mercedes unlocked the door and opened it. They stepped out of the closet and retook their seats, both taking a shot of who knows what.

"Okay, my turn!" Puck yelled before spinning the bottle. The bottle turned a few times, before landing on Brittany.

"Woo!" The blonde yelled. Everyone heard Santana, Artie and Quinn huff in disgust.

"You okay with this baby?" Puck asked nervously. He just recently got Quinn back, and he wasn't going to let a stupid game ruin it. Quinn pondered a bit before nodding.

"Anything past 2nd base and no sex until I'm 20." The blonde informed him before Brittany and Puck ran into the closet.

After 1 minute, everyone was chatting and kissing. Quinn was sitting next to Kurt, drunkenly chatting about making plans to shop for clothes for Beth while Santana and Artie sat impatiently waiting for Brittany to come out of the closet.

_(Inside the closet)_

_Brittany slammed Puck against the wall and pressed her lips onto his. They lazily kissed for a few minutes until Brittany reached for Puck's belt. He immediately pulled away and gently pushed her off of him._

"_Sorry B, but we can't do that anymore. I'm with Quinn." Puck stated, proud of himself for denying the hot blonde. "Maybe you can do that with Artie or Santana." He suggested._

"_I can't. Every time we have sexy times, they get all serious and want to date. I love them both, and trying to pick one gives me a headache." She explained. "Lord Tubbington says I should date Santana, but Charity says I should date Artie."_

_Puck stared at her questionably as she talked about her cats like they were people, but actually understood where she was coming from. It sucked trying to choose between Quinn and other girl, and he nearly lost her when he picked the wrong one._

"_I think you should pick who you love more." Puck said nicely._

"_Well that's Santana." Brittany replied without hesitating. Puck nodded, not really knowing how to reply. They stood in silence for about 1 minute before Santana yelled louder than necessary._

"Time's up! Get out!"

Brittany ran out of the room and wrapped her arms around Santana. Brittany whispered into Santana's ear softly.

"I'm not ready yet, but I want to be with you." Brittany said before un-wrapping her arms around her and taking another shot, trying to regain back her drunkenness. She shook her hips to the music still blaring from the speakers and sat down in her spot next to Artie, shooting him an apologetic look.

"We only kissed." Puck said to Quinn as he sat down next to her. "I'm saving the rest of Puckasaurus for you baby." He assured Quinn. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"My turn!" Finn yelled and spun the bottle, earning a very disapproving look from Rachel. The bottle spun around a few times before it landed on the obnoxious girl and she giggled excitedly.

"Well my fellow glee clubbers, I would like to inform you that that spin was fate and just proves that Finn and I are meant to be." Rachel declared rudely before gently standing up and stepping into the closet, followed by a very drunk and horny Finn.

"5 bucks says he shows her his package and she comes running out." Artie said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"This sucks, I'm not just gonna sit around while a bunch of drunk people fool around in a closet." Santana said bitterly. "Let's play strip poker!" She said excitedly before reaching into bra and pulling out a deck of cards. Everyone nodded and began playing.

_(Inside the closet)_

_Just as the door closed, Rachel began speaking again._

"_We will not be embarking on any type of sexual activity in this closet." The diva said. Usually Finn would attempt to try and change her mind, but choose to take the easy road this time._

"_Can I kiss you?" He asked drunkenly. The brunette pondered for about two minutes and then pulled Finn into a soft kiss, he hands resting on his neck and his hands on her waist. The exchanged light kisses for a few minutes until Rachel stopped and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head onto his chest._

"_I love you." She said sweetly. Finn, still drunk out of his mind, nodded and pulled her closer._

"_Cool. I love you too." He said._

"_Times up Hobbit and Frankenteen." Santana yelled. Finn and Rachel pulled apart and walked out of the door._

When Rachel and Finn turned to face the other party members, they were not expecting to see what they did. Everyone was sitting in the same circle as before, but were holding cards and removing clothes. Surprisingly Brittany was good at this game and remained semi clothed. Most of the group was just missing shoes and socks, except Kurt who was shirtless showing off his lightly defined abs and making Blaine drool.

"Who's going into the closet next?" Mercedes asked.

_**A/N- Who else should go into the closet? I'm gonna send Blaine and Kurt in there eventually, but not just yet. Should I make things get more sexual or keep in PG? Review and let me know!**_


	5. Chapter 5: 7 Minutes in Heaven Part 2

Disclaimer! I don't own Glee

"I'll go!" Blaine yelled. He put his cards down next to Kurt and spun the bottle. The bottle turned a few times before landing on Mike. Everyone began to laugh loudly, except Kurt. Blaine glanced over to his silent boyfriend and saw that tears were forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?" Blaine asked nervously. Kurt was now full on sobbing. The crying boy wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and cried. Everyone was completely oblivious to Kurt's emotional break down and continued to drink and play cards.

"You're gonna like Mike more than me." Kurt whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's hair.

"Impossible. You're much hotter." Blaine replied, trying to cheer up Kurt. He wiped Kurt's tears and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Just then, Kurt's attitude completely changed.

"I am so turned on by you right now." The drunken boy whispered before pulling Blaine to his feet and into the closet. The boys heard the other's yelling that it wasn't their turn, but quickly gave up when they heard a deep moan escape from Blaine's lips.

_(Inside the closet)_

_Kurt pulled Blaine into the closet and immediately connected their lips. Kurt's hands were tangled in Blaine's dark curls, while the Warbler's hands were tightly cupping his boyfriends butt. Kurt felt his tongue slip into his mouth, but quickly welcomed it by doing the same. They passionately kissed for a minute or so until Kurt began to unbutton Blaine's sweater and slip his hands into his undershirt. Blaine moaned loudly and ran his hands all over Kurt's still naked torso. Blaine breathlessly pulled away and began placing wet kisses onto the drunken boy's neck and down his chest. Kurt threw his head back in ecstasy, and reattached his hands into Blaine's dark curls. Blaine's mouth reached the top of Kurt's jeans and pulled away. Kurt whimpered at the loss of Blaine's lips and quickly tried to pull the Warbler in for a steamy kiss on the lips. However, this time Blaine pulled away._

"_Kurt, I can't do this." Blaine stated, his hands now resting on Kurt's hips._

"_Wh-Why not?" The male diva asked, tears pooling in his eyes again. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug and comforted his sad boyfriend._

"_It's not that Kurt. I want to, I really do, but it's not right if you're drunk."_

"_Why can't we just do what we have already done? We don't have to have sex." Kurt replied as he stopped crying._

"_This is hardly the place for that." The sober boy said as he glanced at around at the closet. Kurt shrugged, trying to shake the feeling of rejection._

"_Tell you what, you don't drink anymore tonight and we can do that after everyone goes home." Blaine said sweetly. Kurt got quickly excited and nodded._

"_Time's up lady boys!" They heard Santana yell. Blaine unlocked the door and exited the closet. _

"Blaine's sweater is unbuttoned!" Rachel stated loudly as she pointed at the Warbler's shirt, causing everyone to look at him.

"Wanky." Santana said seductively. Blaine blushed a dark pink as he took his seat. Kurt sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Do you want a drink Kurt?" Tina asked as she poured herself a vodka and coke.

"Blaine says that if I don't drink the rest of the night he will give me-" Kurt began before his mouth was covered by his embarrassed boyfriend.

"Who hasn't gone in the closet yet?" Blaine asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"I needs to gets my mack on since these two are getting me all hot and bothered." Santana said before reaching into the middle of the circle and spinning the bottle, landing on Artie.

"McCripple Pants? Hell no!" Santana yelled in astonishment.

"Satan? Forget that!" Artie screamed at the same time.

"You gotta! It's the rules." Brittany said childishly. Santana and Artie groaned, but decided to make the blonde happy and went into the closet.

_(In the closet)_

_As soon as the door shut, both teens stood/sat awkwardly in the dimly lit closet. After 2 or 3 minutes, Santana broke the silence._

"_Alright Wheels, let's just cut to chase. I like Brittany and she likes me. You made the mistake by opening you trap and calling my girl stupid."_

"_Because you manipulated her into cheating on me." Artie interjected. "And just because she wants you now, doesn't mean she won't want me again. I'm not giving up on her."_

"_Why not? If she wanted you, she would have stayed."_

"_And if she wanted you, she would have broken up with me when you told her you wanted her." Artie spat back angrily, temporarily shutting Santana up. They stayed in silence the rest of the time until they heard Marcus say their time was up. They both rushed out of the closet and went straight to the bar._

"Did you guys kiss?" Quinn asked in her bitchy voice.

"No." Santana and Artie both replied at the same time.

"No matter the circumstances, the regulations of the rules clearly state that whoever goes into the closet must perform a physical act of a kiss. You created the rule, Santana." Rachel stated sassily.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kurt started shouting. Everyone began joining in and laughing. Santana rolled her eyes, leaned over and placed a rough kiss on Artie's lips. She wiped her mouth in disgust and took a shot of tequila.

"Who wants to go in the closet now?" Mike asked.

_**A/N- Sorry for the delayed update! Who wants a chapter with Kurt and Blaine after the party? I love feedback and plot line requests! Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6: 7 Minutes Spin the Bottle 1

"I want to go!" Tina said excitedly as she took her seat in the circle. She reached over to spin the bottle and it landed on Quinn.

"So hot." Puck said hungrily into Quinn's ear. She laughed before taking another shot and standing up.

"Shall we?" Quinn asked. Tina nodded and they entered the closet.

"Aren't you afraid of your girlfriend getting it on with Ms. Asian?" Santana asked bitchily.

"My girl making out with Mike's girl sounds hot to me." Puck said drunkenly.

_(In the closet)_

"_Are we gonna-?" Tina began before being cut off by Quinn._

"_Look, I don't play for team gay but I have to get back at Puck for making out with Brittany. So, were gonna make out. Okay?" Quinn said in her HBIC voice. Tina nodded and pulled Quinn into a kiss._

_Quinn pushed Tina's back against the door and kissed her passionately. Quinn was definitely enjoying it, but liked fooling around with Puck much more. Tina's hands were in Quinn's hair, running softly through her straightened hair while Quinn hands were resting on her hips. Tina's lips released a deep moan as Quinn began sucking softly on her neck._

"_Sorry, I need proof." Quinn stated when she finished leaving a dark hickey on her neck. Quinn moved her mouth back to Tina's and kissed her again, immediately adding tongue. Tina opened her mouth and allowed the blonde to explore her. Surprisingly, Quinn moved her hands from the brunette's hips and onto her breasts. Tina gasped at the unexpected contact._

"_I've always wanted try this." Quinn said innocently. She began running her hands over her breasts softly, gently massaging them. Tina threw he head back in ecstasy and moaned again._

"_Time's up!" Santana yelled._

_The girls separated and began trying to catch their breath. They both looked at each other and erupted into laughter._

"_And to think if I had done that the first time I got drunk, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant." Quinn said jokingly. Tina laughed and hugged Quinn. The girls opened the door and exited the closet._

The girls took their seats next to their boyfriends and kissed them softly. Everyone stared at the girls, silently. Tina rolled her eyes, moved her hair from her neck, and flashed the hickey to her glee club members. All the girls, Kurt, and Blaine started laughing while all the boys shifted awkwardly and tried to not get turned on.

"Alright, we need to play something with more touching." Puck said loudly. Everyone nodded eagerly and stopped playing strip poker.

"We could play Spin the Bottle?" Finn suggested.

"No strings attached." Santana added. Everyone agreed to the new game and the rules.

"I'm gonna sit this one out guys." Kurt said, still drunk.

"Me too." Blaine said as they stood up from the floor and sat next to each other on the couch.

"I'll go first." Finn said eagerly, earning him a dirty look from Rachel. He spun the bottle and it landed on Puck. The entire group erupted into hysterical laughter. Puck shrugged and leaned over to Finn. Finn did the same and connected their lips into a soft kiss. Everyone was laughing, and when they separated, so were they.

"My turn!" Puck said excitedly.

_**A/N: Don't hate me for the late update! I need more suggestions please! Who should kiss who? Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Spin the Bottle 2

Puck leaned into the circle and spun the bottle swiftly. It turned a few times before it stopped and landed on Finn. AGAIN! They entire basement flooded with laughter.

"You guys have to use tongue now!" Kurt informed them from the couch. Everyone laughed even harder while Finn and Puck stared at each other awkwardly.

"Let's go! I needs to gets my mack on!" Santana said angrily as she drank a beer.

Finn and Puck both leaned in and placed a kiss on each other's lips softly, barely touching. Finn leaned in closer and intensified the kiss. Finn opened his lips and allowed Pucks tongue into his mouth. Their tongues collided and they both pulled away quickly. Everyone around them were watching them and laughing. Including Rachel and Quinn.

"Kissing boys doesn't seem so bad anymore does it Puckerman?" Kurt asked jokingly. Quinn wrapped her arms around Puck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Looks like we both did a little experimenting tonight." The blonde said. Puck laughed and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Yea, well I'm still taking you home tonight." Puck stated. She laughed and nodded before returning her attention back to the group.

"As much as I would love to watch Frankenteen and Puckerman make gay babies all night, I need to make out with someone." Santana barked before spinning the bottle. The bottle stopped and the Latina looked up to see who she was about to kiss.

Rachel.

Everyone began laughing again except for the two girls.

"Why do I keep getting paired up with uglies?" Santana asked to no one in particular.

"Oh please Santana! We all know that Rachel turns you on. Especially in her Britney outfits." Finn yelled at her. Rachel blushed and smoothed out her skirt.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." She said before grabbing Rachel and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Both girls were on their knees in the middle of the circle with their bodies pressed against the other. They both ran their hands through each other's hair softly as Santana opened her mouth and allowed Rachel's tongue to meet hers. Rachel ran her hands down the Latina's back on onto her butt that was barely covered by her dress. Santana moaned and pulled away for breath. Both girls became very aware of the fact that they weren't alone blushed. Everyone was quiet and the only sound was Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga from the speakers.

"I'm so turned on right now." Brittany said drunkenly. Everyone began laughing and the girls retook their seats.

"Okay, my turn!" Rachel said when everyone calmed down from laughing. She spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn. Both girls shrugged when they saw the result. Sure, they hate each other before. But once Shelby came around, they managed to create a healthy friendship. They leaned in to the point where they could feel the other's breath.

"Bring it, Fabray." Rachel whispered. Quinn smiled and practically attacked Rachel's lips. She licked Rachel's bottom lip and forced the brunette to open her mouth. Quinn slightly dipped her tongue into her mouth before pulling out of the kiss entirely. Leaving Rachel wanting more. Rachel rolled her eyes and sent the blonde a look that said _I'll get you back for that._ Quinn laughed and sat back next to her boyfriend.

"Alright, who's next?" Quinn asked.

_**A/N- I'm so sorry about the late update. Review! If you give me more ideas, I will update tomorrow!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare 1

Kurt sat back against the couch and watched his friends make out with each other in strange couples. Typically, Kurt would find this hilarious, but now that he was sobering up it wasn't as much fun being left out. Blaine was sitting next to him, his hand resting on Kurt's thigh, and he immediately wanted a distraction from the warm palm moving slightly towards his groin. If he didn't get off that couch soon, Kurt would have to ravish Blaine soon.

"Truth or Dare!" Kurt yelled, mildly startling Blaine. Everyone in the basement nodded and made room for Kurt and Blaine to sit in the circle.

"Okay, me first!" Mercedes stated.

"Wait! We need rules. If you don't answer and question, tell the truth, or do a dare, you have to strip naked in front of everyone." Santana declared. Everyone groaned, but decided the rules were fair.

"Okay, Quinn, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Quinn answered the diva.

"Have you ever done anything illegal? And if yes, what was it?" Mercedes asked curiously?

"Besides drinking underage, I have shoplifted before." Quinn said embarrassingly.

"No way! What did you steal?" Mike asked her.

"Maternity clothes from the mall. I didn't fit anything anymore."

No one said anything after that. Everyone felt kind of guilty for bringing it up, but Quinn seemed fine with it.

"Oh come on guys. That was so two years ago! I'm over it. Anyway, it's my turn." Quinn looked around the circle and found her victim right away.

"Truth or Dare?" The blonde girl asked Santana.

"Truth."

"Santana, out of all the people in this room, excluding Brittney, who turns you on the most? Don't lie Satan, I already know the answer."

"Bitch." Santana said before mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that?" Tina asked.

"I said Hummel turns me on okay." Santana admitted.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter when the saw all of the color drain from Kurt's face.

"What? He has an awesome body and an ass to die for. How could I not?" The Latina barked.

"She's got a point. If I were to go gay, Kurt would totally be at the top of my list to fool around with." Artie declared, the alcohol was definitleey talking for him. "No offense Blaine. You're hot too."

Everyone laughed even harder. Puck was on the verge of tears and Finn was bent over holding his sides.

"Anyway, it's my turn. Kurt, truth or dare?" She asked Kurt.

"Truth. I'm not drunk enough to do a dare." Kurt answered before laughing. He was still a little drunk.

"Okay. How far have you gone with Blaine?" She asked seriously.

"Oh my god! Santana don't even ask that!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt was still sitting with his mouth open in shock.

"Let him answer or your boyfriend will be showing us his package." Santana smirked. Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded.

"Well Blaine gave me an awesome blow job before! And I gave him one too! We didn't have sex yet. . But I toally want to because he is such a hottieeee!" Kurt stated before giggling loudly. Santana said wanky under her breath. Blaine was blushing furiously.

"Okay, Tina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tina said bravely.

"Feeling daring are we? Okay, I dare you to tell us the kinkiest thing you and Mike have done."

"We've had s-sex before but this one t-time, I gave him a h-hand job in Sue's office!" She said, slurring her words. She was REALLY drunk.

"Oh my god! No you didn't!" Mercedes yelled.

Tina nodded and Mike blushed. Proving that they did in fact do it.

"That is badass!" Puck said. Everyone nodded along.

"Okay my turn!" Tina said changing the subject.

A/N- I haven't updated in a month and I'm so sorry! But with the help of ohheyjessica, I'm back on track! I'll update soon! Review please!


End file.
